lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Синие маги
thumb|синие магиСиние маги (квэн. Итрин Луин) — двое друзей-майар, Алатар и Палландо, пришедших в Средиземье в качестве Истари и отправившихся на восток. Синие маги — потерянные члены ордена Мудрых, о судьбе которых ничего не известно, в письме №211 Толкин говорит, что "они стали основателями и зачинателями тайных культов и «магических» традиций, переживших падение Саурона". Трое остальных принимают участие в истории Войны Кольца. Алатар был послан Оромэ и взял с собой своего друга Палландо, который также входил в свиту Оромэ. Синие Маги в легендариуме О синих магах рассказано в «Неоконченных сказаниях», где повествуется о выборе пяти Майар для отправки в Средиземье. Алатар был выбран вторым: его кандидатуру предложил Оромэ ввиду его больших знаний о востоке Средиземья, Палландо же был выбран самим Алатаром, чтобы сопровождать его. Их задачей было расстроить планы Саурона: поддержать те немногие людские племена, которые восстали против почитания Мелькора, поднять восстание, ослабить его силы и, после первого падения Саурона, отыскать, где он скрывается (это им не удалось), а также вызвать разлад и беспорядки на чёрном Востоке. Они должны были оказать очень большое влияние на историю Второй и Третьей эпох, ослабляя и внося смятение в ряды сил Востока, которые в противном случае и во Вторую, и в Третью эпоху значительно бы превосходили Запад численностью. «Кажется, записи об их именах и обязанностях ныне утеряны, но в общем их история и их влияние на события Третьей эпохи ясны», — заключает Толкин в одном из своих писем. В Последних текстах, Толкин писал, что синие маги прибыли в Средиземье не в Третью Эпоху, а во Вторую, около 1600-х годов, время создания Единого кольца. Их задачей было идти на восток и ослабить силы Саурона. И здесь же сказано, что мастера отнюдь не были неудачниками, а, напротив, могли сыграть решающую роль в победах на Западе в конце как Второй, так и Третьей эпох. Там же называет другие имена Синих магов - Моринехтар и Роместамо. thumb|210px|Синие маги уходят на Восток Синие маги в адаптациях * В кинотрилогии Питера Джексона Властелин Колец имена Синих магов не названы, единственным упоминанием является фраза Сарумана о "посохах пяти магов" в режиссерской версии третьего фильма. * В фильме Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие, когда Бильбо спрашивает Гэндальфа о других волшебниках в Средиземье, Гэндальф перечисляет "пятерых": он сам, Радагаст, Саруман и два Синих мага, но Гэндальф "позабыл их имена". В комментариях к режиссерской версии Питер Джексон рассказывает, что имена не были названы в фильме из-за отсутствия авторских прав на черновики Толкина. Так как ни в одной из книг имена Синих магов упомянуты не были, было невозможно использовать имена в фильме. thumb|Азуритовая статуэтка Синих магов в игре [[Средиземье: Тени Мордора]] * В игре Средиземье: Тени Мордора, на северо-западе моря Нурнен можно найти фигурку конца Второй эпохи из азурита, изображающую Синих магов. В игре не упомянуты их имена, но по описанию становится ясно, что это Алатар и Палландо. В воспоминаниях артефакта говорится: "See, there were two of them, and they both came in from the road with a hard look in their eyes, as if they'd traveled too far and seen too much. They were Wizards, true, both of 'em caked in dust, and when one'd talk he'd stop to think and there'd be the other to finish right up, like they had one brain and two mouths. It was creepy for sure, but neither seemed to notice. I heard them say they were hunting the darkness. Damned if I know if they found it. But I guess those fellows can find trouble when they're looking for it." "Их было двое. Глаза у них были как у людей, которые через многое прошли и многое повидали. Честно тебе говорю, это были волшебники, насквозь пропыленные дальней дорогой, и когда один умолкал, второй тут же продолжал его мысль, словно у них один мозг и два рта на двоих. Жутковатое зрелище, но они этого не замечали. Они говорили, что охотятся на созданий тьмы. '' ''Провалиться мне на этом месте, если я знаю, нашли ли они их. Но, похоже, эти ребята знают, где искать неприятности." палландо.jpg|палландо Tom_Cross_-_Alatar_-_Darkness-slayer.jpg|алатар original.jpg Magici10.jpg|палландо LHeox7pboKg.jpg|палландо 2496414.jpg 220px-Alatar.jpg маг.jpg Ссылки * Письмо Толкина к Роне Беар, в котором он отвечает на вопрос о судьбе Синих магов * Эссе Дж. Р. Р. Толкина «Об Истари» en:Blue Wizards es:Magos Azules fr:Ithryn Luin it:Stregoni Blu pl:Błękitni Czarodzieje sk:Ithryn Luin uk:Сині чарівники Категория:Майар Категория:Истари